


I think we're alone now

by Insertcreativenickname



Series: You've got nothing to fear (I'm here) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Bonding, Dancing, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Apocalypse, No Incest, Post-Canon, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also, ao3 thinks of everything doesn't it, i literally stayed up until like 6 am to finish this because my brain decided it was time to write, in addition, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertcreativenickname/pseuds/Insertcreativenickname
Summary: Five doesn't know what to do with himself now that the apocalypse has been averted.He had a drive back then, something to focus on instead of lying around doing nothing. There was always something that had to be fixed and Five was always ready to do so.But now?Now Five has nothing to do.-Five's boredom somehow leads to him dancing at 3 am.What in the goddamn-





	I think we're alone now

**Author's Note:**

> this is a product of my monkey brain and sleep deprivation so its probably gonna be bad like the last one i made 
> 
> i listened to i think we're alone now like 300 times while writing this and its gonna forever be stuck in my head
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Five doesn't know what to do with himself now that the apocalypse has been averted.

He had a drive back then, something to focus on instead of lying around doing nothing. There was always something that had to be fixed and Five was always ready to do so.

But now?

Now Five has nothing to do.

Nothing to prevent, nothing to worry about, _nothing._

And it _bothered him_.

_Maybe Klaus was right when he said that I was addicted to the apocalypse,_  Five muses.

He shakes his head vehemently. _No._   _The day that Klaus is right is the end of the world._

(Ironically enough.)

Five sighs and gets up, ready to blink somewhere in hopes of finding something to occupy him.

_Maybe I can get Griddy’s..._

_Would Griddy's be open at 4 am?_

He stops on his way out of his room when he hears the faint noise of a melody playing somewhere.

He stands up straighter and makes his way towards the sound, halting in front of the large double doors enclosing the living room.

The doors are slightly ajar, soft tunes from an unfamiliar song drifted out as Five pushes open the doors more, stepping into the airy room and quickly looking it over to find the source of the noise.

His eyes land on a tall, lanky figure swaying side to side in quick motions, chatting up a storm to empty space.

_Klaus,_ Five's mind provides.

Five steps closer until he's shy of a few feet from the man, huffing before saying,

“If I were someone else, you would have been dead by now.”

Klaus yelps as he swivels around slightly panicked before his eyes land on Five. The boy crosses his arms and lets a small smile tug on his lips as he looks up at the taller man.

“ _Christ on a cracker!_ _Five!_ Don’t do that!” Klaus pants, hand clutching dramatically where his heart would be.

Five chuckles lightly and drops his arms. “What were you doing?”

Klaus blinks, apparently surprised that Five had bothered to ask the question, the music wafting in the air filling the silence. He opens his mouth to reply, then seems thoughtful before perking up with a smile plastered on his face and starry eyes.

“Dancing, baby brother of mine! Care to join?” Klaus finally pipes up, wiggling his eyebrows. He turns on his heel and grabs a nearby record, tapping his foot as he swaps it with the one currently playing and sets the needle down.

A familiar fast-paced beat floods Five’s ears and he’s shocked to actually remember the song.

_Curse Klaus and the idiotic thing he calls a brain._

Speaking of Klaus, the man is currently shuffling towards Five with a grin plastered on his face, making grabby motions with his hands.

Five scoffs and turns his head the other way, keen of ignoring Klaus’s fruitless attempts to make him join.

Unfortunately for Five, it doesn’t deter Klaus as he swiftly plucks Five’s hands from where they were on his side and pulls him towards the center of the room.

_Children behave, that's what they say when we're together_

_And watch how you play_

_They don't understand_

_And so we're_

Five voices his indignation and tries to pry his hands from Klaus’s grip, which only earns him a snicker as he’s whisked throughout the room. He’s surprised to find himself smiling.

_Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands_

_Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me_

_And we tumble to the ground and then you say_  

Klaus leads the two around, swaying his hips and letting go of the tension in his shoulders, singing along awfully out of tune.

_I_ _think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now,_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Five poorly attempts to hide his smile as he’s twirled around, stepping forward and back gracelessly, struggling to mimic Klaus’s fluid strides.

_Look at the way we gotta hide what we're doin'_

_'Cause what would they say_

_If they ever knew_

_And so we're_

Klaus stumbles on his back-step, nearly tripping, which earns a whole-hearted laugh from Five as they continue to make uncoordinated gaits from side to side.

_Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands_

_Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me_

_And we tumble to the ground and then you say_

Five doubts he could call this dancing. They’re either bumping into something, someone or just messing something up in general. Yet, Five doesn’t care as he accidentally steps on Klaus’s toes and fumbles over himself again for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes.

_I think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now,_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Klaus’s sudden shift forward catches Five off guard as he tumbles backward onto the floor, almost bringing Klaus down with him, the latter ultimately being able to regain his posture and staring down at Five.

_I think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now,_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

A beat passes by before soft chuckling is heard.

_Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands_

_Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me_

_And we tumble to the ground and then you say_

Five’s form is trembling, giggles and snorts escaping his mouth before full on laughter fills the room, drowning out the music in the background.

_I think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now,_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Klaus looks down at the shaking form of his brother with a wide smile and snorts, setting his hands on his hips.

_I think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now,_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Five’s giggles cease after a while, turned into little breathy laughs as he composes himself again.

_I think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now,_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Klaus extends his hand out to Five and he readily takes it, stumbling forward a bit as he’s pulled up.

_I think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now,_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Klaus smiles again, a bright one that reaches his eyes, and Five can’t help the grin plastered on his face.

_This is better than getting coffee anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> wow. this is garbage. you actually read this?


End file.
